Characters Appearances
Cast Deceased characters are listed in italics. Presumed deceased are listed bold Main Characters At the time of writing, The Crafting Dead has entered its ninth season and has merged with SkyDoesMinecraft's spinoff series. The spinoff series was created to allow more focused character development across the two groups and to introduce Goat/Sky (SkyDoesMinecraft). The main cast across the two stories are (in order of appearance on SGC's channel): * Nick (SGCBarbierian): Season 1, Episode 1 - Main Protagonist * Ghetto (TheGhettoGamer) Season 1, Episode 1 - Main Protagonist * AK (OfficialAK): Season 1, Episode 4 - Main Antagonist (Season 1) / Main Protagonist (Season 2 to present) * ''Jordan'' (hipo23/nb5987): Season 1, Episode 7 to Season 3, Episode 1 - Main Protagonist * Shark (09sharkboy): Season 2, Episode 5 - Main Protagonist * Red (RedVacktor): Season 2, Episode 8 (Mentioned) Season 3, Episode 1 (Seen) - Main Antagonist * Jess (Aphmau): Season 3, Episode 5 - Main Protagonist (Seasons 3 to 7) * Barney (ThatGuyBarney): Season 4, Episode 5 to Season 5, Episode 4 - Main Protagonist * [[Ross|'Ross']] (House_Owner): Season 5, Episode 1 to Season 6, Episode 7 - Main Antagonist * [[Sky|'Sky']] (SkythekidRS): Season 4, Episode 6 (Mentioned) Season 5, Episode 4 (Seen) to Season 6, Episode 7 - Main Protagonist** * [[Doctor Jin|'Jin']] (Jinbop): Season 5, Episode 4 to Season 7, Episode 10 - Main Protagonist * Uni (UNiCOMICS): Season 6, Episode 4 (Heard) Season 6, Episode 5 (Seen) - Main Protagonist * Cory (NewScapePro): Season 6, Episode 5 - Main Protagonist (Season 6 to Season 8) / Main Antagonist (Season 8 to present) * Husky (Huskymudkipz): Season 7, Episode 3 to Season 8, Episode 1- Main Protagonist * Professor Xavier (Graysha): Season 8 Episode 5 - Main Protagonist * Gray (Graysha): Season 3, Episode 7 - Main Protagonist (Seasons 3, 4 and 8 to present) Recurring Characters: * Cyanide (CyaNideEPiC): Crafting Dead Movie - Recurring Protagonist * Louis (batursi), Season 2: Episode 9 to Season 3, Episode 10 - Recurring Antagonist * Arod (RexRodriguez): Season 6, Episode 3 - Recurring Protagonist * Kyle (Kyletiv): Season 7, Episode 3 to Season 8, Episode 1 - Minor Protagonist * Ryguy (Ryguyrocky): Season 8 Episode 3 to Season 8 Episode 4 - Recurring Antagonist * Bobby (Bobby31998): Season 8 Episode 2 to Season 8 Episode 3 - Reccuring Protagonist Other Characters: * Omar (Dittozkul): (AK's POV) Episode 1 - Minor Antagonist (?)* * Yote (A wild coyote): Season 4, Episode 3 - Minor Protagonist * Red Hooded Bandit (nb5987): Season 2, Episode 3 to Season 2, Episode 4 - Minor Antagonist * Greenfield Bandits: Season 2, Episode 4 - Minor Antagonists (Known members - Red Hooded Bandit (nb5987), Gillie Weed Bandit (ChachiJuarez), Other Bandits (TheIlluminatedGamer and acescore) * Private Sanders: Season 3, Episode 9 (Mentioned) - Presumed Protagonist * Red's Cannibal Army (Some members: LuclinMCWB (In spin off), DeliBear, osondu, others): Episode 3 (Spin off), Season 7, Episode 5- Minor Antagonists * Toby (Arod's dog): Season 6, Episode 3 - Minor Protagonist * Husky's Group: Season 7, Episode 3 - Minor Protagonists (Kyletiv7, Ashlie9596, DeliBear14)*** * Ryguy's Bandits: Season 8 Episode 3 to Season 8 Episode 4 - Recurring Antagonists**** * Major Gray's Platoon: Season 8, Episode 5 to Season 8, Episode 10 - Minor Protagonists***** * Professor Xavier's Scientists (Some members: Ashley, Jordan, others): Season 8, Episode 3 to Season 8, Episode 4 - Minor Protagonists Side Notes: # Having died before his character was developed, we do not know about Omar’s true allegiance, he did however take a similar perspective as AK in Season 1 and so we must assume he was an antagonist to Nick and Ghetto.* # It is unknown what Sky's true fate is. He is most likely dead but due to fan love of the character he might return to the series because of the SGC's third episode of "The Talking Dead".** # Most of Husky’s group have been presumed to have been eaten or held captive by Red’s army. There could be survivors who escaped or hid like Kyle. Husky is still hoping that there might to be more survivors in or around the prison.*** # It is unknown if Ryguy had any more bandits in his group other than the two seen.**** # While it is confirmed that a large amount of Major Gray's men are dead , it isn't known if all of them are dead. Until we see some alive, they will all be presumed dead.***** AK.jpg Red.jpg Barney.jpg